CLUE: Yugioh style
by Artistic Shinobi
Summary: Yugi and the gang are stuck in Kaiba's mansion for the winter.But theres another flipside to this, Anzu is dead. Now they must find the murderer and the weapons before the killer strikes again
1. Intro

Jelly041392: This is my first story so I don't expect it to be prefect. This story is based on the game and novel Clue 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own Clue

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**CLUE: Yu-gi-oh Style**

A brown haired, blue eyed teenager walks into what looks like a living room and starts to talk " Let me introduce myself. I am the host, Seto Kaiba. You'll be glad to know, cause I sure am not, Yugi and the gang are stuck in my mansion until the 3 feet of snow thaws. I highly doubt that seeing it has been snowing for a month and has not stopped yet. They all get along quite well with each other, unless they are plotting each other's death."

"That reminds me. If you should see any horrifying crime or murder here is the list of suspects, rooms and weapons.

**Suspects Profile…**

Mr. Seto Kaiba: I can have a very cold attitude if you get on my nerves. The only things I care for is Money, Power, Respect and my brother.

Miss Isis Ishtar: This kind-hearted woman is so prim and proper. She can be a bit mystical at times and flirtatious. Her hobby is a bit strange, why would anyone want to collect dangerous weapons? I know why cause she's my partner in crime

Mr. Bakura Ryou and Mr. Marik Ishtar: Some folks call them big bullies, but I know better (I know better than to get my ass in trouble for unnecessary shit especially when they wheel the rod and ring)

Miss Camille James: A ravishing beauty (not as beautiful as Isis) who never gets jealous (she's always jealous to begin with)

Yami Yugi: Such a brave man. The pharaoh is willing to fight a duel against anyone. In fact he even dueled _himself_!

Yugi Motto: Three words King Of Games. He's also a pushover and very kind.

Miss Mai Valentine: She's what I call a slut well she dresses that way. She is the former girlfriend to the Mutt…Hey the Mutt dating the Slut who knew.

Mr. Joey 'Mutt' Wheeler: His stomach is an endless pit and to top it off he's a baka. Why I didn't kick him into the snow I'll never know (he'd probably eat that too.)

Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura: True geniuses. Why they found cures for every diseases on earth. Unfortunately, they are so absentminded that they lost every cure in less than two minutes after finding it.

Sir Duke Devlin: Wow, I always wondered why it had to be sir. He flirts with Serenity and ends up becoming her boyfriend (how ironic).

Lady Serenity Wheeler: She is the brother to Joey and is also very proper. She stays positive at all times and never lets her hopes down for her brother.

Honda: I didn't even bother giving him a code name. What he needs is a make over…and a breath mint.

Gelma: She's the maid that I just hired and she's a bit weird I mean who the hell would name their child Gelma that's not straight (she probably isn't either)

Weapons and items 

Millennium Rod only Malik and Marik have access to it

Knife

Revolver

Wrench

Lead pipe

Candlestick

Rope

Wire

Flashlight

Aspirin

Rooms 

Study

Dining Room

Ball Room

Library

Meeting office

Third Floor Bedroom

Kitchen

Hall

Conservatory

Lounge

Billiard Room

Pool/Jacuzzi

Garden (inside)

"Now if you insolent little people don't mind I am going to find out what the damn noise is about"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jelly: That was the introduction; it's not really the story. I will start the story when I get time but for now this is it.


	2. Anzu's dead?

Jelly: I'm sorry for all you Anzu fans but I needed a victim and she isn't one I would count on to murder someone, I wouldn't think as Serenity as a person for murder but she's to happy so I needed to change her ways. Mind you, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Anzu is Dead?**

Kaiba comes running down the stairs very pissed to be interrupted. "What's going on?" he growled. He saw a horrifying sight that made him a bit sick. Anzu's body covered in blood with deep cuts and a gash to the head. It looked like her bones were completely broken or fractured. "What happened?" he asked, eye twitching like crazy.

" We came downstairs and found her like this" Malik said, his voice shaking a bit. He winced at looking at her mangled body while Yami was in shock. "Yami its ok, are you alright?" he asked trying to be sympathetic.

" Yeah I… just need some time to think," he said looking at his girlfriend's dead body.

"Well I guess it's a mystery we got to solve" Camille said. " I had no clue that this was going to happen" Honda said. Camille rolled her eyes and looked at him saying, " Oh please you knew she was asking for it. You a lying ass son of a bitch."

"Oh no, what if we are next on the killer's list" said Serenity in fear then it changed to anger. "That mother-"

" Shut ya mouth" said Joey immediately.

Isis came downstairs a bit shaken, as was Mai who came down with her. "oh just fuckin' brilliant " said Isis. "Well I know what they looked like a bit…it was dark though. I'll tell you about the last minute." With the powers of the millennium tauk she went back to the time of the murder.

60 seconds: A person in black pinches out the light out the candle. The room is now pitched black.

59 seconds: Mai, Isis and Anzu gasped

58 seconds: Anzu starts to look for a flashlight in the room

52 seconds: Someone pulls Isis out the room

49 seconds: Mai starts to scream out Isis's name

41 seconds: Someone grabs Mai

30 seconds: two blondes try to stab Anzu with a knife

28 seconds: She dodges the attacks causing her to fall and hit her head

25 seconds: Someone stuffs something into her mouth

19 seconds: She staggers around, opens a door to come face-to-face with her killer

16 seconds: Her killer hits her in the back of the head making her fall unconscious

10 seconds: Her killed strikes once. Anzu screams

6 seconds: Her killer strikes again. Anzu groans

1 second: The figure strikes one last time but no sound comes out of Anzu's mouth

0 seconds: Anzu falls to the carpet, stone cold dead

Everyone came back into reality and looked at each other. The first person they looked at was Gelma the maid. "Your now our number one suspect" said Yugi. "Why" she asked."The reason why is because you always were trying to become Yami's girlfriend and you knew Anzu was your only block, so you could have killed her." "Me kill her," said Gelma a bit shocked. "Besides she's not worth my time." "How should we believe that?" said Camille. "You're the only bitch who had motive to kill the tramp." "And trust me no one wanted Yami" said Mai. "But there could be two more suspects, Marik and Bakura" Marik and Bakura simply shrugged "We were planning to do that today but someone got to the baka before us," Marik said. "Pity" Bakura's voice dripping with sarcasm. "Her death was more gruesome than how we would have made it though." "You know what?" Malik said. "I'm just going to go upstairs to play with my rod." The entire group gave him a dirty look. "PERVERTS!!" with that he walked up the swirled staircase.

Kaiba was sitting on the couch with Isis talking while everyone was having his or her own conversation. "I guess everyone is a suspect, except us of course," Kaiba said while playing Ridge Racer against Isis on Nintendo DS. " Why should we be suspects separately? I mean, _I_ technically never leave _your _side," said Isis. " I do consider you my only…_'friend'_ other than Mokuba" Kaiba said, concentrating more on the game than the company. "Oh how _lovely_. Does that mean you will overthrow me from my museum job?" she asked. He pushed her off the couch causing her to laugh at his reaction.

* * *

Jelly: My beginning chapter really, the words they make me cry sniffle  
A black cat by the name of Nintendo jumpes up (I really have a cat by the name of Nitendo)  
Nintendo: REVIEW


	3. The wrong breifcase

Jelly: my new chapie yeah! This is a bit weird so don't get your hopes up for perfection.

* * *

Yugi had just walked into the room with a silver briefcase. The entire guests were in a circle waiting for Yugi and his _presentation_. Isis had fallen asleep on Kaiba's couch the same for Camille but on the other couch. " Ok everyone I am ready" Yugi, said triumphantly. No one was listening. " I'M FUCKIN READY!!!" With those few words he had everyone's attention. "Now first of all my presentation is called….........." 

"Murder" Duke whispered

" Ah yes Murder: How Anzu died." He opened his briefcase to reveal one million dollars in cold cash. "Oh no I got the wrong briefcase"

Everyone else gathered in a circle, eyeing the money.

"Listen Yug" Joey said, " I don't know how good dat lecture was gonna to be. But I must say, a million dollars makes up for da loss, don't it?"

"Not at all" said Yugi huffily. "Darn!" he said tearfully explaining what must have happened. "You see, a few days ago before the storm got any worse I went to the bank. When I left, I realized I forgot my briefcase. I went back and was very lucky that no one had taken it, but it wasn't exactly where I had left it. It was sitting right next to a very wealthy man who was on line for a deposit."

" He's not wealthy anymore," Camille said

" I better call the bank," Yugi said while getting up from his seat.

"WHY?!!" the guest said at once, so loudly that the floor literally shook.

" To find out whose case I have so I can return it," he simply said.

Marik, Bakura, Isis, Mai, Kaiba, Camille and Yami led Yugi to a chair and gently pushed him into it.

"You dear, dear thing" Camille said while running her fingers through Yugi's soft hair.

"You've had a long day," said Isis. "You haven't been thinking clearly"

"Yes Yugi" said Bakura. "Giving away the money is bad business"

"I mean after all, you deserve the money after losing your lecture notes" chimed in Malik.

"But I don't need so _much_ money," Yugi said a bit worried.

"Your closest and most dearest friends can find use for it" Marik said with his infamous smirk. "What an ass" he whispered.

"I'd better count it for you," Ryou said trying to get the briefcase out of Yugi's grasp.

"It would be the pleasure, hun to count that. I'm very quick with money," Mai offered with a soft smile._ I'm also quick on my feet_ she thought.

"You need someone with business senses who can count the money properly," Kaiba said while flicking each of Yugi's fingers off the case.

"Your right!" Yugi said leaping to his feet

"We are?" they asked.

"Yes. The right thing to do is call the bank," he said. Everyone frowned at his statement.

Isis, Mai and Camille were getting a bit pissed so Camille did only one thing. Camille grabbed the briefcase and made a run for it. "Na Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Can't Touch This." She would have made it to but Honda rolled the teacart right towards her, blocking the way.

Camille landed smack on top of a tray of pastries (more like junk food) and rolled straight into the Library. She landed into the bookshelf, head first. All thirty-seven volumes of Kaiba's Encyclopedias' landed on Camille's head, one after another, A through Z. She was knocked unconscious…. but she learned a lot from the experience.

Everyone else had chased after her. Yami had grabbed the briefcase and now was sprinting towards the exit.

"Grabbing is rude" Serenity said. "Now give me the briefcase and next time, say please"

Instead, Yami turned around and ran as fast as his short legs could take him. Now as _he_ ran Ryou grabbed the case out of _his_ hands. He turned to run and…he did.

But Camille was waking up, and just at that moment she tripped him. "Bitch" he said. "Your not that wonderful your self you little stupid hikari." Camille said. The case landed in Mokuba's hands.

"Isis go for a pass" He threw it to _her_ and _she_ caught it in _her_ arms.

"I'm open" Kaiba yelled.

" Go far Seto" Isis said while being blocked by Honda, she was able to pass it to Kaiba successfully though.

Seto was able to get away with theft but he later found out it was just play money, leaving a very pissed off CEO. But he found something much more interesting.

* * *

Jelly: Wow! Uh..................... I might change this to PG thirteen for safty reasons.

Nintendo:Review you wonderful people.........._let me see you one, two step I love it when you one, two step everybody please review._


	4. Author Note

_>")> (" >")> (" >")> (" >")>ooooooooooooooooooo (" >")> (" __>")> (" >")> (" >")> (" _

Dear Minimum amount of fans.

I plan on continuing my story in about a month or less. I haven't had time due to school and summer camp (p.s. I got lotz of awards YEA!) anywho my next chapter will be a tiny bit better than the last hopefully. Yeah remember no flames I'm very _sensitive._

_____>")> (" >")> (" >")> (" >")>oooooooooooooooooooo(" >")> (" __>")> (" >")> (" >")> (" _


End file.
